warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pink Decimators
The Pink Decimators were a Chaos Warband operating in Segmentum Pacificus during the 40th millennium. They are especially notable for their attack on Gacontay during the Black Crusade of Glucon, a Traitor Marine Lord of the Berserkers of Stars. History The Pink Decimators are believed to have emerged in the area containing the Maelstrom, though the specifics are unknown. What is known is that they caused a shock to nearby worlds due to their use of Sororitas armour, yet being unlike any Sister of Battle the local planets had ever encountered. Fortunately for the Imperium, the Pink Decimators rarely attacked Imperial worlds, focusing more on Ork and Exodite Eldar planets. This in some ways helped the Imperium by setting back the Ork population required to reach the critical mass needed for a WAAAGH!, though it is believed the Decimators were more interested in the fight the Orks could provide. It was in a battle with Exodites and their Craftworld Iyanden protectors that the original founder of the cult, Kalinda Doombreed, died. This opened the path for Aphrodite Bloodaxe to take over the cult. Nonetheless, the final end of the Decimators came when they attacked the Imperial planet Gacontay, home of the Order of the Sacred Grove. In what to uniformed observers looked like a Sororitas vs Sororitas battle, Canoness Flora Muscarine personally killed Bloodaxe with the assistance of fallen Sisters and began a personal crusade to rid the universe of the cult, believing it to have plundered the armour of fallen Sisters. Despite this, there are rumours that the cult has arisen again, with pink and gold Sororitas suits bearing the cult's symbol having been seen amongst the followers of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. Doctrine The Pink Decimators were nominally a Chaos Warband, with their leader during the Gacontay assault, Aphrodite Bloodaxe, a Khorne Berserker comparable to World Eaters in bloodlust and combat skill, though only on the level of an unmodified human. However, there is evidence that some cultists worshipped gods other than Khorne. For example, a shrine to a bull-headed god and a god of atheism were found by the Avrolanc Blitzkrieg. The Pink Decimators were a matriarchal group, believing that females are suited to the worship of the Blood God, as opposed to the stereotype that women are drawn to Slaanesh. They believed that the honesty and honour of Khorne was more suited to women than the perversion and depravity of the Dark Prince. Because of this, it was traditional for cultists to depict Khorne in a female form. Amongst the depictions are a teenage girl in primitive plate armour holding a banner. This banner depicts five fleur de lys symbols. It is unknown if they refer to the Adepta Sororitas or to something else altogether. Interestingly, the statuette was labelled Khorne's True Form. Force Composition A distinctive feature of the Pink Decimators were the Power Armour suits of the leadership and elite troops. These were Adepta Sororitas-style suits, but there is no evidence that these heretics were Sororitas traitors. The Order of the Sacred Grove believe that the cult stole these items from fallen Sisters of Battle and from manufactorums. It is also likely that the cult obtained blueprints for the armour and so was able to manufacture them. The cult focused on speed to enter close combat as quickly as possible. To achieve this, the cult had a large number of Raptors (using Seraphim armour) backed up by fast attack vehicles such as bikes and Rhinos. The Rhinos typically deploy Decimator Khorne Berzerkers into enemy lines. The leaders were typically experienced Berzerker Skull Champions. Like most Khorne cults, there were no pyskers in the warband. Although not as strong as Chaos Space Marines, the faith and determination of Pink Decimator warriors means they're still capable of extraordinary feats. On one occasion, a Berzerker held her own against 3 Grey Knights, only to be brought down by the supervising Inquisitor. Just as a Chaos Space Marine warband is all-male barring a few auxiliaries and camp followers, the Pink Decimators was all-female, inverting the state of affairs. Category:Chaos Cults Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Khorne